


See You on the Flipside, Angel Heart

by Wookie_and_Bubbzies_Gurl



Series: Winchester Legacy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Real World, Coming of Age, Hunters & Hunting, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wookie_and_Bubbzies_Gurl/pseuds/Wookie_and_Bubbzies_Gurl
Summary: This is the third work in the Winchester Legacy series but it is going to be based in an alternative universe where Ashby Mullins is a nurse at a prison in Garvie County, Washington, she is a wife, a mom, and a fanfiction writer, and her favorite fics to write are based on Supernatural. What if the world she thought she created was real, what if that world crossed over into ours? Well, this should at least be entertaining!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) & Original Female Character(s), Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Child Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Child Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Winchester Legacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754461





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another night on duty for Ashby Mullins, come to work, get her covid-19 screening, pass and get a sticker, go through public access and send her back pack through the x-ray machine, push the random search button, it goes red so she has to go through the metal detector. Scan her badge in at minor control, turn her chits in for keys and a radio at master control and then walk the ¼ of a mile down to medical. Get report and do a narcotic count, process the medication order, help with suboxone line, do a Keep on Person medication line, dispensing medications that the patient offenders can take back to their housing units and then take a lunch break. 

When Ash sat down the phone rang, thankfully her fellow nurse Armstead answered the phone. “Lower Medical, Nurse Armstead speaking, how may I help you...yes, OK? Hey, Mullins it’s for you.” Ash cocks her head to the side as if saying “What the heck?” to which Armstead just shrugs her petit shoulders as if to reply “The frick if I know” of course knowing her co-worker it was probably another f- word she was thinking. Ash took the phone, “Mullins here, how can I help you?” she asked. “Hey Mullins its Sgt. Rigby, we have two guys up here in public access looking to talk to you. They have FBI badges and claim that you know who they are, Special Agent Tyler and Lizzo, does that ring a bell?” Ashby couldn’t help but laugh because in her head she was thinking that sounded like an alias that one of the boys from Supernatural would use and the Lizzo was classic Castiel. “Ok I’m on lunch, I will be down there in a minute just let me tell Armstead and Shell that I am leaving the floor for a minute.” She replied. For the second time in just a few minutes she thought to herself “What the heck?”

It was a beautiful spring afternoon in the Pacific Northwest and the gardens, grounds and fields of the corrections complex was in its post dinner lull. The sun still was bright in the sky, there was a nice breeze coming from the west, the direction of the inlet that was nearby and the bees were buzzing from there hives to the flowers in the gardens. The prison had a very successful bee keeping program, the honey of which went to sale and the proceeds of which went to charity. As Ash walked from the medical building to public access she took in all the sights and sounds of this place, she loved working here, she loved helping people and this was the place that she had found her work home. Most people thought she was crazy for working with the worst of the worst in her society but Ash saw it as a way to give hope to the hopeless.

When she arrived at the door to public access she peered through the door window into the large room in front of her. There were several officers doing paperwork and going about other tasks. They either stood or set on stools behind tall desks. Directly in front of the door was the Sgt.’s desk, Rigby was setting facing her and with their back to the door was two men, one of whom was wearing a khaki colored trench coat. The taller man had sandy brown hair that was cut close to his head except for the very top that formed neat spikes. The man with the trench coat had jet black hair that was tousled over his head as if someone had just hastily ran their fingers through it. He fan fiction cohorts would definitely call it “sex hair”. As the booth officer popped the door to let her into public access they both turned and looked over their shoulders at her. She was distracted an looking at the door she was pushing open but one thing she did see before really looking at the two strangers in front of her was that the shorter, trench coated man had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. She was struck dumb by the sight before her eyes, in fact she had to snap her mouth shut to keep from standing there slack jawed, like an idiot.

“The men looked like…but no, that can’t be…I must be losing my frickin’ mind, get it together, Ashby Renee.” She thought. There was no way these men standing before her could be Castiel, and Dean Winchester!? Well, I guess you could say they looked like Misha Collins and Jensen Ackles, but not exactly. The Misha look alike was a little broader through the shoulders, his torso was a bit longer and his lips were full but not quite the same shape. The Jensen look a like’s hair was lighter and his eyes were not the hazel that sometimes looked green, these eyes were mosey green with a gold ring around the iris. If this was not enough to make her head spin, they were both looking her up and down as if they were sizing her up, and it was almost sensual and made her feel a weird kind of thrill.

“Gentlemen, my name is Ashby Mullins, may I ask why you are here to see me?” she politely asked. “Well Ma’am, we are here to ask you about the disappearance of a person of interest.” The taller man said. His voice ran over Ash’s skin like electricity, making the hair on her arms stand up because of the goose bumps that she had. The other man said, “Yes, my partner Agent Tyler here have asked for permission to interview you here, we are authorized to escort you to the building next door and use one of the conference rooms there. If that is acceptable for you.” His voice was like gravel and warm rain, rough but soothing, that voice called to her unlike anything she had ever known.

“Yes, Agents, I would be glad to help in any way possible but my last pill line starts at 1845, so I really only have about 20 minutes before I have to head back. Sgt. What room do you want us to use?” she asked. “Use Classroom A, there is tables and chairs set up there. Take your radio with you Mullins, in case you need anything.” Rigby said, giving her a look that said if she needed backup he was there. “Yes sir, OK Agents follow me.” As she walked toward the front entrance and opened the door. She walked them down the walkway just a few feet when she turned and typed a code into the keypad to open the set of double doors to the admin building.

She could feel two sets of eyes boring into her back, they both were very close behind her and to each other for that matter. “That is odd,” she thought, “two men standing so close that they practically are touching the whole time they had been in my sight. They must be very close, maybe life partners as well as work partners.” She opened the doors and guided them through the long hall to the class room. Ash stepped in and turned on the light to the room and turned around to face the two men. The look on their faces was a mix of relief and concern that seemed very out of place. “So Agents, what information can I give you?” she asked. The next thing she knew both men had their arms around her, group hugging her. “Ash, oh my Heart, who brought you here to this world, are you OK? You look OK, in fact you look fantastic, damn, how I have missed you baby!” All she could do is pull out of their hug and stare at them with her mouth hanging open. “Dean,” her head snaps wildly toward the man in the trench coat as he started, “I don’t think she recognizes us.” Dean than replied, “Dammit Cas, of course freakin not!” this caused her head to snap to look at “Cas”. “OK, you two, who the heck set you up for this? I mean there is no way that you are who you say you are. I mean you are just guys who look a lot like Dean Winchester and Castiel from Supernatural, but no quite, not Jensen and Misha, but impersonators, maybe? I mean I wrote Cas and Dean as my husbands but that is just it a fan fiction.” She felt as if she was losing her durn mind. “I mean maybe 200 people have ever read any of my work; who would do this? Plus this is supposed to be an alternate universe now?” she murmured to herself. 

“Look Ash, we are really your husbands, we have two children and are an eternal triad, we do come from another dimension, well another earth really. We do not know who brought you to this world but we are here to take you home My Angel, My Salvation.” Cas looked at her with so much love, conviction and hope that it made her heart clench in her chest. She took a glance at the man who claimed to be Dean Winchester and saw the same desperate look on his face as well. “I am so sorry guys but I really have to go back to work but I get off about 2145 and my husband Alan” they both made a wide eyed expression when she told them about Alan “does not usually get here until about 2200 so that will give us some time and then we can go to the a diner and talk some more, OK?” Ash pleadingly said. “Of course, Ashby, we will see you then, we will be parked right outside, waiting on you. May we both give you another hug before we go?” Dean asked. All Ash could do is nod her head and both of the men wrapped her in another fierce group hug and Castiel placed a small kiss on the top of her head before breaking a way so she could walk down the hall and out the door.

“Lord have mercy, how am I going to get through the rest of the night without freaking the heck out?” she thought to herself as she entered back into public access.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of Ash’s shift was spent doing her job and trying not to freak out about what all of this could mean. She emailed her husband and told him that they were going to the local diner after work to talk to two FBI agents. How in the world was she supposed to tell her husband of 20 years that two strangers showed up at work claiming to be her husbands from another dimension/world or whatever! This was insane!

She stepped out of the building with her fellow nurses and some of the Response and Movement officers that worked closely with medical. She was met by the men claiming to be Dean and Cas. The shorter of the two was moving with effortless efficiency and if every movement was precisely measured, the taller man had swagger and a simple sex appeal that was undeniable. It garnered a LOT of attention from the group standing with Ashby. “OK Ash, umm…Mrs. Mullins, we will meet you and your companion at the diner, is it the one just down the highway?” “Dean “asked. “Yes, agent, it is. What type of vehicle are you driving?” she asked. “Angel, it is a 1967 Chevrolet Impala, black, unmistakable!” “Cas “replied. This only increased the surprised and for some of her companions worried looks, that she was getting. One of the young Officers Clark, kept looking from her to the two men with an expression of total puzzlement. 

As the two men walked away he stated, “Hey, Mullins you need back up for those two, they kinda are giving me a creeper vibe, way too interested in you for my taste, in fact with the looks they are giving you it looks like they want to know EXACTLLY what you taste like!” This caused the short brunette to blush furiously. “I am sure Alan and I will be fine but having some of you as a backup just in case would be great.” Ash replied. “OK, I’m down, who’s coming along?” Clark answered. The other two officers and two of the nurses nodded their head yes as well. 

This was when Alan pulled up to the building to pick up Ash. Alan greeted her with his usual “Hello, Mommy, how was your night?” and a peck on the lips. “Oh, it was ok, so did you get my message about the dinner?” She asked. “Oh yeah, that is really odd, what is it about?” Alan asked. “Well,” Ash replied dubiously, “they really are not agents, at least I don’t think they are but what they say is crazy! I am willing to meet them but I have to warn you what they have to say will be out of this world crazy and Wookie Bear, (Ash’s nickname for Alan) they look like, she pauses and takes a deep breath, lets it out and pauses, “like Dean and Cas.” “Wait, what do you mean look like “Dean and Cas”, are they Jensen and Misha look a likes or cosplayers or something? They must have read your fanfiction. Do you think they are obsessed with you or something? Do you think they are dangerous, should we even meet them?” Alan asked looking at Ash with a very worried look. “That is why I wanted to go to the Blue Marlin, it is the only all night diner in the county and a lot of folks from work go there after they get off, so I know I will have back up of I need it. In fact, the dudes just went off in a Black Impala of all things, Clark, Hanks, Nou, and Lint are going to be there as well. Besides, you know I can handle myself.” Ash assured him.

Ash, like every DOC employee had extensive and frequent training with self-defense, verbal conflict resolution and de-escalation techniques, Ash worked with some of the worst of the worst that society had to offer but she loved her job. She loved her work family and helping give hope to the hopeless. She was not worried about these two men who looked more like models than anything else but she knew better than to underestimate these men but she felt confident with her own skills and the aforementioned backup. 

It did not take about 5 minutes before they were pulling up to the diner. Sure enough a black 1967 Chevy Impala was parked right beside the front door. Ash and Alan looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. The others were arriving as well and they both could see several dark navy blue uniforms setting throughout the diner, so Alan and Ash stepped inside to find the two men. They were directly in front of the front entrance setting on one side of the table, very close to each other, in fact they were holding hands on top of the table, with their backs against the windowless wall, the back entrance and kitchen to their left. “Well, they are on guard at least.” Ash thinks to herself. She also let her eyes roam over to where Clark and the others are getting seated as well. He gives her a subtle hand gesture to indicate “We’ve got your six.” To which Ash signaled “received, stand by.”

Alan and she set down on the other side of the table from the two strange men. They just set there staring at one another for several long seconds. Alan is the first to speak, (Oh how Ash loves him!),”My name is Alan Mullins, I am Ash’s husband, have been for almost 20 years. I know this woman inside and out,” giving each man a pointed look, “she is sweet, kind, ferociously loving and has to be the most honest and caring person I have ever met. She tells me that you two claim to be Dean Winchester and Castiel Winchester and are also her husband’s. Well, I hate to break it to ya buddies but polygyny is still illegal in the United States and I don’t have any brother husbands. SO who are you really?”

“Sir” Cas starts, “we are exactly who we say we are, I am Castiel Winchester and this is my husband Dean Winchester and Ashby Renee Mullins-Winchester is our wife, we have two children Dean Winchester Junior and Maryellen Joanna Beth Winchester, but we call her Elle. I know this sounds impossible but we come from another Earth, another dimension, where Ash is my Savior and Dean’s heart. She brought us together, she completed us, we are an eternal triad, you of all people must understand that Mr. Mullins. Ash often spoke of you as one of her eternal companions that once this life was over her, Dean, you and I would live the rest of eternity together in love and safety. She,” he looks at Ash with such a look of adoration and desperation that it wrenched Ashby’s heart, “You told us that you KNEW your Alan and James, your Momma, and all the others in your family were waiting on us, that we Alan would love us and James would be such a good brother to his younger siblings.” The man was in tears, Ash could not help it she had to comfort him, not just because he was someone in pain because he made her soul ache from the pain and worry he carried in his voice, she reached out her hand and grabbed ahold of Cas’s hand.

As soon as she did a shock went through her, her head began to buzz and her mind was filled with such a cacophony of noises that it almost made her double up in pain. Dean was around the table before Alan could even move. He had his arms around her “Breathe, breathe, My Heart, focus on my voice, build up your walls baby, you know how.” She shook her head no, “yes, yes you do Ash, just like DJ does silver, iron, and gold bricks.” “I don’t know how!” she screamed and a wave of energy plowed across the room from her body, knocking loose objects like pictures and salt shakers from their place. Clark and her other work friends were there beside them giving all three men a look of anger. “Alan, help us get Ash outside NOW, please, this is really hurting her.” Alan took the opposite side of Ash’s form and helped her toward the door. Cas placed a $100 bill on the counter to pay for their food and drinks and to cover whatever may have gotten broken during Ash’s outburst.

As Dean and Alan got her safely to the Impala, Dean looked over his shoulder and started to yell for Cas but he was already there. “Is there anything you can do for her, Cas? Anyway to help her block out the voices?” Now Dean’s eyes were shiny with almost shed tears. “No Dean, I cannot, I do not have my powers here, but I can try.” Cas closed his eyes and concentrate on the place where his grace usually resided and to his amazement he found a glimmer, just a small spark of grace, that he had not felt since arriving in this dimension to find Ash. Cas took that small spark and with all his might directed it toward Ash and her mind and built an opaque shell with it around her mind. He knew it was not much but it was all he could muster right now. “Ash, love, is that better?” Cas whispered. Ash looked up, her hair was a wreck, her eyes bloodshot and her face tear streaked, it tore at the hearts of all those around here, especially the three men who were all awkwardly holding her in their collective arms.

Ash steadied herself and swallowed hard, “Yes, the noise is so much quieter now, I don’t know what you did but thank you Castiel! Alan,” she started, took another breath and continued, “I think we need to go somewhere and talk to Dean and Cas. I do not know how it is possible but these two are telling the truth.” Alan was awash in worry and did not really know what was going on but he had read the fanfic Ash had wrote and the Ash in the story was both telepathic, empathic and telekinetic. What just happened with ash had him reeling and although he didn’t trust these two men he knew that indeed they needed to talk some more and that needed to happen somewhere other than the parking lot of the Blue Marlin. So they decided to find a room at a hotel just out of town so that they could talk in private. Alan did not want to leave Ash alone with “Dean” but he was afraid to move her, so he and “Cas” took his and Ash’s SUV and let the Impala follow them down the road. Alan could not help but think to himself. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean took every opportunity he could to sneak glances at the woman setting beside him as they drove down the unfamiliar roads going through Anderson into Hopeton where Ashby now lived. He was following Alan and his husband in the black SUV, grateful to follow because it allowed Ash time to rest after the psychic barrage that she just suffered. He could tell that she was still feeling its effects, her eyes closed and head back on the headrest, plus, every time he hit a bump or pothole (and there seemed to be one every five seconds) she would scrunch up her face in obvious pain. Despite himself, he reached over and gently took her hand, stroking her small hand over the knuckles as they set at a red light. He could not stop himself from trying to comfort what was one third of his soul. 

At the touch Ash jumped a little but did not pull away from the contact. When she looked him in the eyes he sent a silent question from his mind to hers “It’s going to be OK my heart, I know you are confused and probably scared but just know I love you.” He did not know if she would hear him or not but it was really just a reflex for him after the years of communicating with this amazing woman who he loved more than he could ever express. She squeezed his hand in response and gave him a small unsure almost smile and let go of his hand and once again looked forward. “The light is Green Dean, the people behind us are getting ready to honk at us.” She advised. No sooner had those words passed her lips honking began. She rolled her eyes and made a quirky face that Dean found cute and infuriating at the same time. Her way of telling him, “See, I was right.” 

It did not take long for the small caravan reach their destination. The house was older but very well maintained. It was hard to tell the color of the house at first but as they walked toward the house Dean could see that it was painted a deep blue, the color was the same color as Ash’s and Cas’s eyes. The front door was open and there were 2 small dogs and a fat cat with a stubby tail staring out of the door. The bigger of the two was barking in an excited and happy way. Dean heard Alan say, “Toto, hush up now.” The little thing kept barking until Ash spoke to the dog and it fell silent immediately. “Sorry she is just a loud mouth, gotta let everyone in the neighborhood know someone has come home.” She explained. Alan opened the door to let Cas, Dean and Ash into the house. 

The pet’s scattered around their feet all curious to meet the new comers and excited to see their humans. Alan turned to the left and entered a small but comfortable living room. Setting in a recliner in front of a big picture window was a tall, long legged, teenaged boy with Strawberry blond hair, blue eyes and a toothy grin. Those eyes held the same intelligence and warmth that Ashby did, “This must be James.” Dean thought to himself. He saw Ash look at him and nod slightly. “Momma, I am so glad your home.” He jumped up and wrapped his long gangly arms around her for a hug and they gave each other a quick peck on the cheek. “Hello, my name is James, are you friends of Momma’s from work?” he paused a moment and looked at Cas and Dean once again, he swallowed hard and continued, “Wow you guys look just like Dean and Castiel from Supernatural, are you Jensen and Misha?” he asked. “No,” Cas replied, “I am Castiel Winchester and this is indeed Dean Winchester. We have come to see your Momma because she is very special to us.” “OMG,” James exclaimed, “Momma, you wrote about an alternate universe and it’s REAL.” “Yeah, dude indeed it is.” Dean said with a laugh. 

James then got this pained look on his face, “That means, eww, I mean sorry but just eww, but then again that means I have a brother and sister out there and two other cousins! Daddy we have a bigger family then we thought! I am a big BROTHER!!! Well, nice to meet you Papa Cas and Daddy Dean, I’m going to bed it is way past my bed time! Love you guys.” Alan look totally perplexed. Then James went around to EVERYONE (including Cas and Dean) in the room and gave them “Night loves” a hug and a kiss just as DJ, Elle, Jensen and Jared did. “Of course he does, Ash taught him that and how to love anybody, she is amazing, I just wanna take her somewhere and…” Dean’s thoughts were quickly cut off as Ash and Cas cleared their throats simultaneously. “Lordy have Mercy boy, you ARE a LOUD thinker.” Ash said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes in exasperation but a small sweet smile played upon he lips at the same time. 

Alan went to set down in a recliner that was against the far wall just beside the one that James had been setting in. Ash flopped down on the couch that set perpendicular to the recliner that Alan was setting on, on the end closest to Alan’s chair. The couch could easily seat Dean and Cas both and there was the empty recliner beside Alan to set in as well. Dean and Cas stood until Ash looked up at them and said, “Please have a seat boys, your making me nervous.” They both sat down on the couch with Ash and faced Alan. They set in silence for several moments before Castiel was the first to break the silence. “I know this is difficult for you both but please listen to us. We are who we say we are, you are who we say you are my love, my savior. We do not know how or why you were sent here but we are going to find out and we are going to get you back home.”

“Home? What you mean home this is her home!” Alan countered angrily. “She has been my wife for almost 20 years, the mother of our son and my eternal companion. Now you show up and all you have done is caused confusion and whatever that was a t the diner with Ash. That scared the crap out of me and if that is what you have to offer her, well, screw you two!” he continued. Dean stood up very quickly and with fire burning in his green eyes. “Screw you, Cas and I have been married to this woman for over 20 years,” pointing to Ash, “we have two children 18 and 12 and have lived, fought for and loved each other from the moment she brought Cas back to me and Sam.” Ash had had enough. She stood up and looked from Dean to Alan, both men were red in the face and breathing hard. “ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” the sound and literal physical force of those words made both men stop short, having been hit full on with a whoop of sound hitting like thunder in their chest. 

They both lowered themselves slowly to their respective seats. She continued, “I will not have you at each other’s throat, I need some time to figure out what the heck is going on. I know you both are right! I know that makes no sense but it is true.” She sat down and looked at Cas, taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his and reached to Alan to do the same to him. “Just give me time, I love you all…” she gulped, “more than any of you will ever know…” she started sobbing, tears rolling down her cheek, her whole frame shaking hard from the force of it. Cas wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pressing his lips to her temple. Alan was on his knees in front of her and Dean was right beside him both of them had tears in their eyes. “I am so tired my loves! I am going to go to bed now but you three really need to talk.” I love you all.” She whispered as turned to each of the three men surrounding her and gave them all three a kiss full on the lips, pouring love and passion into each kiss. Leaving all of them breathless. She then turned and made her way out of the room and up the stairs to the bedroom that Alan and she shared. All Dean, Cas and Alan could do is stare at one another for a few minutes.


End file.
